


Говард, пошли домой

by winni_w



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mathematics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о парадоксах и математике. </p>
<p>Написано на ФБ-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говард, пошли домой

Первый раз, когда Мун не вернулся домой, случился одним майским вечером.   
В середине весны Говард и Винс переехали в домик в пригороде. Так они убили двух зайцев: мечту Муна быть поближе к природе, и желание Винса жить рядом с городскими развлечениями. Ни один заяц при этом не пострадал. Из двухэтажного домика за десять минут можно было дойти к лучшим клубам, а само жилье находилось в тихом районе. Поскольку Набу вовремя перехватил решение квартирного вопроса, то дом отвечал всем требованиям: небольшой, но с огромными гардеробными, с тренажерным залом и большой плазмой в одной из спален. Два этажа плюс чердак для самого шамана. Слева - садик, справа - гараж, который захватил себе Болло. Идеальный дом.  
Зеленая дымка на деревьях давно уже превратилась в молодую листву. В первых числах еще потрескивали заморозки, но к концу мая о них и думать забыли. Все готовилось к сладкому лету: к тяжелому и щедрому солнцу, к теплым дождям. К лужам с пузырями. К грозам и изумрудной траве с белыми барашками.  
Но пока еще нежно порхал май, подростковый, стремительный и зовущий к приключениям. Природа уверилась, что зима еще долго не вернется, и дала себе волю. Под окном в палисаднике распускались первые цветы - маргаритки и нарциссы. Винс неизменно срывал несколько, чтобы воткнуть себе в прическу или петлицу, но это как-то не очень сердило. Говард ворчал для виду.  
\- Ты хоронишь мои надежды победить в Конкурсе Цветоводов, - говорил он за чаем.  
\- У тебя есть надежды? Странно, ты же безнадежен, - подкалывал Винс.  
\- Неправильно выразился, не надежды, а точные обоснования, - поправлял себя Говард. - Это же я, Говард Мун, цветочный академик. Я знаю все о цветах. Мои цветы всем цветам цветы. Цветное умопомешательство, вот что такое мое цветоводство. Взгляни на мой палисадник.   
\- Наш палисадник.  
\- Ладно, наш. Взгляни. Ну посмотри же!  
Винс, закатывая глаза, поворачивался к окну. Взгляд его падал на тщательно прополотые грядочки. Но о чем Говард не подозревал, так о том, что его друг не смотрел на цветы - он грезил про себя о чем-нибудь своем. Например, о барахолке и найденном вчера чудесном желтом шарфе, весь в принтах нарцисса. Винс думал, пора ли выгуливать эту вещь или еще не пора. Иногда по краю сознания легко прокатывались слова Говарда, появляясь и исчезая подобно волнам прибоя:  
\- Пестики и тычинки выполняют функцию воспроизводства...  
Пока Винс плавал в шмоточных грезах, Мун чертил мелом на доске строение цветка, со стрелочками и пояснениями - они оба оказывались в своих стихиях. Шаман накуривался своей могущественной смесью на чердаке, в гараже Болло читал Шекспира и утирал невольные слезы. Так вот мирно и проходили вечера.  
А в те майские сумерки, уже совсем близкие к концу весны, Говард пошел в магазин за удобрениями. И не вернулся домой. Винс сначала не очень беспокоился, он был занят подготовкой к летним вечеринкам. Но когда через неделю он обнаружил, что его давно уже не терзали пестико-тычиночными лекциями, то обратился к шаману Набу. Человечек в тюрбане затянулся кальяном особенно глубоко и через минуту сказал, что Говард находился в очень странном месте...  
**  
В магазин вела дорога, которую Говард знал, как свои пять пальцев. Сначала пять соседских штакетников, поворот, первая панельная многоэтажка, еще поворот, и вот она, нужная улица. Минут пятнадцать неспешного ходу.   
Но в тот вечер Мун решил пойти другим путем и от своей калитки свернул не направо, а налево. Он рассчитывал в результате выйти к той же многоэтажке, просто обойдя квартал с иной стороны. Что-то стукнуло в голову, и Говарду захотелось немного новизны. Обычно этим занимался Винс, и справлялся он более чем прекрасно. Беда в том, что Винсова новизна отдавала хаосом. Стабильный Мун не любил беспорядок, и по его версии, новизна должна быть хотя бы предсказуемой. Скажем, как недавний переезд в пригородный домик: это что-то новенькое, но достаточно известное. Перечень действий понятен и определен: берешь вещи, кладешь в машину и перевозишь на новое место. Хотя Винс и из этого умудрился устроить попугайную суматоху.   
Говард полагал, что другой путь к магазину подходит под определение упорядоченной новизны. Планировка пригорода была очень простой: ровная сетка улиц и квадраты участков с домами. Пусть дома одинаковые, но на них четко написаны номер и название переулка. Не заблудишься. Винс кривился от такой математической точности, но Муну это нравилось.  
Так вот, когда Говард свернул налево, он прошел по тротуару мимо шести таких же белых штакетников и нашел поворот. За одним из заборов на газоне дрыхла собака, большая и черная - а справа в четвертом дворе жила мелкая и беленькая. Мун мимоходом оценивал состояние палисадников: не хуже, но и не лучше его собственного. Он заметил, что пятый слева двор обладал шикарными пионами, густыми и с лоснящейся листвой. Все приметы указывали на будущее обильное и красивое цветение. Говард немного подождал в надежде, что выйдет владелец участка, тогда можно было бы с ним разговориться и как бы невзначай попросить кустик себе. Но никто не выходил. Мун подумал, что обитатели, наверное, еще на работе в городе, и пометил себе в памяти: при возвращении из магазина снова подойти к этому двору.  
Обнаружилось, что поворот почти такой же, как с той стороны квартала. Говард еще раз возблагодарил планировщиков пригорода и бодро зашагал по тротуару к городу. Мимо проплывали домики и сады, похожие друг на друга, и в то же время разные. Где-то до сих пор не сняли рождественские гирлянды. А где-то пищали дети. В одном из дворов распознавался кошачий приют: бесчисленные мисочки, коробочки со сверкающими глазами из тьмы и мощный запах кошачьей мочи. Говард, заткнув нос, ускорил шаг. Дома по обе стороны от приюта никто не занимал, судя по бурьяну и закрытым ставням. Через пару участков запах ослабел.  
А вот и еще поворот, но многоэтажки не видно. По внутренним подсчетам, прошло около пятнадцати минут. Говард посмотрел на часы - шесть часов и пять минут, а магазин закрывался в семь. Надо бы поторопиться. Он решительно повернул в ту сторону, где, по его мнению, должна была находиться знакомая многоэтажка. Дневное светило мягко уходило в закат, на небе уже просвечивал полумесяц. К вечеру становилось немного прохладней, подул легкий ветерок.  
Через какое-то время он заметил, что приближается к дому, который очень походил на их с Винсом: старая, но прочная черепица, бежевые стены, в палисаднике маргаритки и нарциссы. Даже калитка такая же зеленая. Говард удивился про себя, но не сильно. В этом математически расчерченном пригороде подобные совпадения вполне логичны.   
Он прошел еще один двор с роскошными пионами, и там тоже никто не вышел. Потом миновал второй кошачий приют. Мун подумал, что здесь очень заботятся о кошках. И через пятнадцать минут ходу он вывернул к точно такому же дому, какой был у них с Винсом: старая, но прочная черепица... постойте.  
Говард резко затормозил. Он внимательно изучил этот дом, ставя галочки в уме. Двухэтажный? Да, галочка. В окнах зеленые занавески, галочка. Грядки аккуратные и построены шахматной доской, галочка. На зеленой расцарапанной калитке цепочка из нержавейки, галоч...  
Мун нахмурился. Что-то тут не то. Слишком много совпадений. Объяснение только одно: это и было их с Винсом жилье. Но как Говард описал круг, если постоянно шел вперед, от дома, и сделал всего пару поворотов?   
Говард посмотрел на часы: половина седьмого. Он ахнул и побежал, надеясь успеть к закрытию. Он пронесся мимо двора с пионами. Мимо кошачьего приюта. И выбежал к дому, похожий на их с Винсом дом.   
\- Что за чертовщина? - беспомощно спросил Говард. Он глянул на часы: половина седьмого.  
Он попробовал пойти назад, в другую сторону. Когда он снова вышел к кошкам, то сломался. Он вернулся к дому, который совершенно точно был их с Винсом жилищем, сел на тротуар и принялся ждать. Может быть, если не ходить, а сидеть, время сдвинется, и он попадет в нормальное измерение?  
Солнце словно приколотили к небу, бледный полумесяц не собирался терять прозрачность. Дул легкий ветерок, и все так же доносились детские вопли. Стрелки часов стояли на половине седьмого.   
**  
\- Лестница Пенроуза, - сказал Набу.   
\- Что-что? - переспросил Винс.  
\- Посмотри лучше на рисунок, - шаман всучил ему раскрытую книжку.   
На странице ползали какие-то устрашающие значки, из которых узнавались только равно и запятые. В центре красовалась лестница, замкнутая сама на себя. Четыре пролета, четыре площадки, и все ступени вели вверх. Абсолютно все, и тем не менее, взгляд Винса вернулся в исходную точку. Тогда для верности он провел по нарисованной лестнице пальцем. Тот проехался вверх-вверх-вверх-вверх и вернулся в начало.  
\- Как это, все ступени ведут в одну и ту же сторону, а ты возвращаешься туда, где был? - изумился Винс.  
\- Парадокс, - пояснил Набу. - Наш Говард очутился в парадоксе.  
\- Вот черт. И как же его вытащить?  
**  
Говард не знал, сколько времени так просидел, он успел задремать, проснуться, снова задремать и проснуться. Очухиваясь, он первым делом смотрел на свои часы, но обе стрелки так и не сдвинулись с шестерки. Он потерял счет, сколько раз проваливался в дрему. Пока однажды его кто-то не растолкал.  
\- Говард! - воскликнул знакомый голос. - Как ты можешь спать на тротуаре?  
\- Винс! - Мун обрадовался так, что чуть не прослезился.  
\- Пошли домой, Говард.  
Винс взял его за руку и провел через зеленую калитку мимо шахматных грядок, мимо гаража Болло на высокое крыльцо - в родной дом. Говард закрыл за собой дверь и посмотрел на часы: ровно семь. Он с облегчением выдохнул и обнял друга крепко-крепко.  
\- Прическу испортишь! - недовольно сказал Винс, и только тогда Говард разомкнул объятия.  
Больше он не сворачивал от калитки налево.  
**  
Второй раз, когда Говард не вернулся домой, начался с июньского полдня. Это был очень запутанный раз, полный копий и невнятной сумятицы. Он начался совсем незаметно, ведь Мун не планировал никакой новизны. Говард решил прервать полуденную сиесту и вышел за калитку, чтобы добраться до города и купить там немного классики. Необходимо было освежить библиотеку. Явно требовалось впрыскивание Маркеса, Борхеса и некоторых других двухсложных модернистов, заканчивавшихся на -с. Так он решил.   
И он мирно прошагал четыре двора, когда пятый - если считать от своего дома, а если с начала улицы, то первый - участок внезапно привлек его внимание. То ли свет так упал, то ли еще что, но Говард заметил: штакетник тут какой-то не такой. Он вплотную приблизил нос к досочкам и увидел, что тощие реечки составлены из других таких же, только гораздо меньше! А если прищуриться, то мелкие щепочки тоже оказывались собраны из множества подобных. Не было никаких гвоздей, заборчик держался неизвестно на чем. Говард выпрямился и шагнул назад. С некоторого расстояния штакетник был как штакетник. "Может, какой-то супер-клей?" - предположил Мун. Однако, до чего же тщательная работа! Говард уважительно покачал головой.  
\- А, новый сосед! Приветствую! - послышался голос с участка.  
Но прозвучало это как-то необычно, словно его произнесли тысячи глоток: "АААааааааНОВЫЙновыйновыйннннншшшСОСЕДсоседсоседсоседсссссшшшшшш...." Вперед выходил заводила в хоре, и вслед за ним волной шло не то, чтобы эхо, но множественное повторение одного и того же, постепенно утихавшее.  
Говард смотрел, как с крыльца спускался владелец участка: обычный человек в заляпанном землей комбинезоне и обширной майке. Издалека обычный. Но чем ближе тот подходил, тем сильнее словно бы размывался. Сложно было понять, что за черты лица были у него, потому что все его тело состояло из множества уменьшенных копий его самого, и все они синхронно шагали, махали руками и говорили.  
Навалилась морская болезнь. Говард потупил глаза, но продолжал вежливо кивать и улыбаться.  
\- РАДрадрадраддддддВСТРЕЧЕвстречевстречевстрвстрвсвсвшшшш...  
Трудно было вычленять смысл из такой множественной речи, где слова мешали сами себе, наступали на хвосты и сваливались в кучу малу, но Говард старался. Когда ботинки странного человека встали перед ним неподвижно, и рябь на их поверхности улеглась - ведь ботинки тоже были из уменьшенных копий хозяина, и раз большой останавливался, то замирали все, - так вот, когда волны и мельтешение превратились в гладь, Мун рискнул поднять взгляд выше. Ему пришлось расфокусировать глаза, чтобы множество личиков, ручек и ножек расплылись и сложились в одно лицо нормального размера. Там, где у большого были карие радужки, человечки оказались чернокожими. Вспомнилась афиша мозаичной выставки, которая была сложена из множества мелких фотографий. Подойдя ближе, можно было различить каждую в отдельности, а издалека та послушно объявляла место и время, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- ЗАХОДИТЕзаходитезхдзхдзшшшшВГОСТИгостигостигстгстгсгсгсссссс...  
Мун хотел отказаться, но ему стало неудобно - а вдруг радушный хозяин обидится? Ведь в такой солнечный полдень явно некуда торопиться. И он шагнул на дорожку: плоские каменные срезы в шаге друг от друга. Мун пригляделся - да, и камни состояли из тысяч поменьше, и травинки складывались из множества помельче.  
\- ДОБРОдобродобродбрдПОЖАЛОВАТЬпожаловатьпжлтьпжшВМИРвмирвмирмм ФРАКТАЛОВ!фракталов!фракталов!фркфркффшш...  
Мун не рискнул переспрашивать, иначе снова пошла бы волна говора, а воспринималось это тяжеловато. Он просто последовал за хозяином в дом. Стены здания ожидаемо состояли из многочисленных мелких копий. Но когда он прошел в открытую дверь, тоже составленную из тысячи мелких дверных створок, то обнаружил, что и внутри - дом! Стены, окна, крыша и двери, весь набор. Человек-фрактал (что бы ни понималось под этим самоназванием) открыл дверь второго дома, открыл дверь, открыл дверь, дверь, дверь, дверь, и Говард сбился со счету, сколько дверей открылось, пока наконец они не очутились в небольшой комнатке без окон и с мебелью, слепленной из копий самой себя. Журнальный столик и диванчик.   
\- САДИТЕСЬсадитесьсадитесьсдстьсдстьсдсдсдшшшш...  
Боязно было присаживаться на этот диван, а вдруг все рухнет? Он осторожно примостил зад на край. Сидеть оказалось жестковато, потому что множество твердых спинок сливались в одну поверхность не мягче дерева, но зато устойчивую. Обнаружив, что ничего под ним не собирается рассыпаться, держась вместе необъяснимыми силами, Говард осмелел и сел как следует, доверив свой вес дивану, как настоящему.  
Расфокусировав взгляд, он осмотрел комнату, стараясь не углубляться в детали, которых в мире фракталов оказалось слишком много. Обнаружилось, что палас узорился красивым восточным орнаментом, обои вроде бы обладали цветочным принтом, а стекло журнального столика шло дымчатыми разводами. Говард ни на чем не сосредотачивался специально - бесчисленные самоповторения наводили головную боль. Расплывчатый силуэт хозяина тем временем, покопавшись в баре, принес ему бокал с жидкостью лимонного цвета.  
\- ПОПРОБУЙТЕ НАШ ЛИКЕР.  
Говард научился вычленять только самые громкие слова из волн. Он поблагодарил и отпил немного. На языке растворился вкус меда и аниса, возможно, чего-то еще пряного, но Мун так и не понял, чего именно. Может быть, корица? Во всяком случае, оно было безалкогольным. Мун подумал, что уж этому существу употреблять что-то градусное явно противопоказано. Разбежится на мелкие кусочки. А утром уж точно не досчитается пальца или уха, вернее, пяти-шести своих копий.   
\- МЫ РАДЫ, ЧТО ВАМ НРАВИТСЯ, - улыбнулся человек-фрактал и тоже посмаковал из своего бокала. - ЧЕМ ВЫ ЗАНИМАЕТЕСЬ?  
\- О, я цветовод, сэр, - скромно сказал Говард. - Ничего особенного, веду кое-какие, гм, наработки.  
\- ВОТ КАК? - обрадовался собеседник. - ТАК МЫ НАЙДЕМ ОБЩИЙ ЯЗЫК!  
И они весьма душевно обсудили, чем отличается помидор от картошки, поделились печалями о нарциссах (начали гнить луковицы) и мальвах (слишком бурно растут), обменялись драгоценным опытом.   
А время все шло и шло своим путем, и как-то Говард, глянув на часы, обнаружил, что прошло уже полтора часа. А ведь библиотека его ждала.  
\- Ох, сэр, простите, сэр! - пустился Говард в долгие извинения. - Так жаль, но мне пора идти! Ведь мне нужно купить книги.  
\- ЧТО? - закричал человек-фрактал и весь заходил ходуном, ведь его бесчисленные составляющие копии тоже затрясли кулачками. - Я ТЕБЕ НАДОЕЛ! Я ТЕБЕ НЕИНТЕРЕСЕН!  
\- Что вы, сэр! - расстроился Говард. - Вы мне очень интересны! Я зайду к вам завтра!  
\- ВСЕ ВЫ ТАК ГОВОРИТЕ!  
Человек-фрактал подскочил к мини-бару и вытащил пистолет!  
Ох, как рванул Говард! Пулей слетел с дивана и как застучал дверями, дверями, дверями, дверями, а за ним орал в бешенстве человек-фрактал, и Мун честно не знал, что хуже - получить одну большую пулю или тысячи мельчайших? Мелкие кожу не пробьют, но когда их много... Страх придал ему быстроты, но вот беда - он заблудился! Говард так петлял и так старался внезапно свернуть в какую-нибудь неожиданную дверь, что совершенно потерял ориентиры. Утешало то, что человек-фрактал тоже куда-то делся, вероятно, проскочив на повороте.  
Мун не представлял, в какой из комнат он находился, и насколько это близко к выходу - к настоящему большому выходу, - что решил остановиться, отдышаться и немного подумать.   
**  
\- Ну и где он на этот раз? - спросил Винс.  
Набу еще раз покрутил юлу и принялся следить за ее кручением. Винс, вздохнув, перевел глаза на свои ногти, сегодня зеленые. На чердаке было жарковато, шаман не считал нужным часто проветривать. Да еще из-за густого сладковатого дыма кальяна слегка кружилась голова. Винс запасся терпением. Через целую минуту Набу сказал:  
\- Пятый двор слева, если считать от нашего дома.  
\- Он нашел там девушку? - оживился Винс. - Как мисс Элеонор?  
\- Боюсь, нет, - Набу покачал головой. Тюрбан, могучее строение из блестящих тряпок, угрожающе заколыхался, Винс придержал его. - Говард попал в пространство фракталов.  
\- Как-как? А картинку покажешь?  
\- Нет, эти картинки тебе ничего не объяснят. В общем, представь себе, хм, шарик.   
\- Как твой волшебный?  
\- Можно, как мой. Не перебивай. А потом представь еще много-много таких шариков. А потом, что из этих шаров собрался шар. А потом из нескольких таких же шаров - большой шар. Так до бесконечности. Можно наоборот, от большого к мелкому. Вот это называется фрактал, самоповторение.  
\- Ага, вот как. А растения фрактальные бывают?  
\- Да, - ответил Набу.  
\- А животные? А люди?  
\- Бывают.  
\- А что будет, если такой человек выпьет слишком много джина?  
\- Понятия не имею, но что-то не очень хорошее.  
\- Да он же разбежится на мелкие кусочки! - воскликнул Винс. - У них у всех пойдут головы кругом и они запетляют в разные стороны! Бум! Бах! Ойойой! Хахахахаха!  
Набу покорно подождал, пока Нуар отсмеется.  
\- Так что я тебе советую взять что-нибудь покрепче и спасать своего друга, ибо я вижу в своем шаре, что он в опасности, - произнес шаман.  
\- Ой! - Винс сразу посерьезнел. - А ром подойдет? Абсента у нас нет.  
\- Подойдет. Главное, втереться в доверие и напоить его. Вперед!  
**  
И как раз в тот момент, когда Говард готовился расстаться с жизнью, - ведь ему в лоб упирался фрактальный пистолет, - в дверь постучали. Звук получился раскатистый, потому что постучали в одну, внешнюю дверь, а от нее передалось в последующие. Говард насчитал пять перекатов. Всего пять створок до свободы!   
\- КТО ТАМ? - недовольно крикнул хозяин.   
\- Гости! - жизнерадостно крикнули снаружи.   
"Винс!" - ахнул Говард. - "Винс, нет! Он тебя убьет!" Но он не рискнул крикнуть это вслух, иначе спровоцировал бы врага.  
Человек-фрактал, подумав, положил пистолет в карман комбинезона, но не отпустил рукоять, и так открыл первую дверь, потом еще три. Осталась последняя, пятая дверь. Говард напряженно размышлял, сможет ли отпихнуть негодяя и спасти Винса.  
\- КТО ТАКОЙ?  
\- Я ваш новый сосед, меня зовут Винс. Я подумал, что в такую жару вам захочется угоститься, и принес вам лимонад!  
\- ЗАЧЕМ МНЕ ЛИМОНАД, Я ЧТО, САМ НЕ МОГУ СДЕЛАТЬ?  
Говард похолодел. Винс явно сделал неверный шаг!  
\- На самом деле я всегда хотел с вами познакомиться! Каждый раз, как я прохожу мимо вашего сада, я просто умираю от восхищения! Это что-то поистине бесподобное! Поэтому лимонад - это всего лишь благодарность вам за такое чудо!  
Человек-фрактал не удержался, расплылся в довольной улыбке - и весь засверкал белыми зубками. Говард зажмурился, до того ослепительно они блестели.  
\- НУ ХОРОШО, ХОРОШО, ПОПРОБУЮ ВАШ НАПИТОК.  
Человек-фрактал открыл последнюю дверь и увидел, что бояться нечего: на пороге действительно стоял щуплый человечек с большим стаканом вкуснопахнущего лимонада. Эти дохлики в нарядных тряпках навредить не способны, на них чихнешь - а они уже улетели. Так подумал человек-фрактал и махом выпил весь стакан. И как схватился за горло:  
\- АЛКОГОЛЬалкогольалкогольалгльалгльаллллпииииииии!!!  
И весь взорвался, как перенадутый шарик. Как песок от бомбы. Как сверхновая. Он просто исчез. Насовсем.  
\- Говард, пошли домой.  
**  
Третий раз, когда Говард не вернулся домой, начался августовским утром.  
Жаркое лето шло рассветными туманами по низине речки, которая протекала недалеко от дома. Днем же облака, которые еще можно было застать утром, прятались в свои воздушные норы от горячего светила. Когда солнце заходило, то на горизонте появлялась огромная луна, желтая, как сыр. Казалось, что можно дотянуться до нее прямо с крыльца. В палисаднике оранжево горел декоративный физалис, его плоды в сухих обертках походили на китайские фонарики.   
Так вот, на часах показывало пять утра, туман после ночи уже рассосался, роса на траве высохла. Недавно сосед завел себе петуха, и эта дурная птица уже орала в полный голос. Ухоженная черная бестия напыщенно ходила по штакетнику, держа роскошный хвост так, как будто тот заменял национальный флаг.  
Говард кинул соломинку в петуха и пошел в лес. Не вдруг, конечно. Этому предшествовало долгое тщательное планирование. Говард надел специальный противоклещевой костюм, взял с собой лопату, большой мешок, фонарь, корзинку с едой, термос с чаем. На спине у него была свернута туристическая пенка, хотя он не собирался ночевать в лесу. Но все могло случиться.   
Винс, естественно, еще спал в такую рань. Говард не знал, чем занимались шаман и Болло, но предполагал, что те тоже в объятиях сна. Он оставил записку на кухонном столе и тихонько вышел, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.  
Планировалось выкопать маленькое деревце и посадить его в палисаднике. Говард пока не знал, чего ему хотелось - может, березку или сосенку, или вовсе дуб. Он решил, что определится на месте.  
До леса шагать было долго - полчаса до последнего дома, и потом еще примерно с час посреди полей. Но обочина шоссе шла сухая, машины мимо не проезжали, солнышко еще не начало жарить. Когда Говард миновал дом на окраине, то начался густой ивняк в кювете дороги - в них оглушительно пели птицы. Потом кусты закончились. Пшеница по обе стороны пути, уже начавшая зреть, колыхалась золотым морем. Порой взгляд выхватывал в ней синие глазки васильков, и казалось, что это на землю упали кусочки неба. Вес багажа нисколько не напрягал, словом, идти было сплошное удовольствие.   
Впереди показалась темно-зеленая полоска опушки. Говард оглянулся - с такого расстояния пригород почти не различался. Но он все равно радостно помахал своему дому. Он сошел с обочины на узкую межу, по ней проще всего было добраться до леса. Тропинка использовалась достаточно активно, так что никакого бурьяна под ногами. На камнях грелись ящерки, юркавшие прочь при виде человека. Иногда попадался подорожник, Говард каждый раз размышлял, не нарвать ли его домой, чтобы засушить, но все же главная цель - выкопать деревце - побеждала. Еще и траву волочить обратно - да ну, нет.   
А вот и лес. Первые деревья выступали в поле, как послы другого государства. Березки, осинки, елочки - весь ассортимент дружбы народов. Пшеница не очень радовалась встрече, отшатываясь от них на пару шагов. Между ними протекал ручей, на его берегах золотыми звездочками рассыпался зверобой.   
Говард остановился и подумал минуту - вот за зверобоем еще неизвестно когда удастся пойти. А трава ценная, лекарственная. Но он все же решил отложить это на завтра, перешел через мостик - три хлипких бревнышка, обросших лишайником, - и углубился в лес. Деревья стояли свободно, поваленных было мало. Вообще никаких препятствий. Лесная подстилка приятно пружинила под сапогами. Говард дышал полной грудью, наслаждаясь чистым воздухом.  
Буквально через пять минут ходу он услышал истеричные крики, похожие на вопли чаек. "Странно", - мелькнула мысль. - "Но ведь здесь нет ни моря, ни помойки". Говард решил проверить и пошел в их направлении.   
Еще через пять минут он вышел на обширную поляну и увидел, что в воздухе реет множество птиц. В центре же шла драка - темный клубок пищал и дергался, периодически из него пробками вылетали участники битвы. Говард пригляделся, но не смог опознать ни одну. Честно говоря, летающие существа вовсе не походили на птиц - они были какие-то тонкие, что ли. Больше всего это смахивало на летающих червей. Они его не заметили, продолжая увлеченно выяснять отношения.  
Мало-помало истеричные крики стали раскладываться на отдельные слоги - вот именно, слоги человеческой речи. Говард с удивлением расслышал, что именно они вопили:  
\- Синусоида, ты идешь неправильно!  
\- Косинус, ты мудак!  
Тут рядом с ним на ветку дерева плюхнулось одно из этих существ, выброшенное из драки. Оно пошевелилось и полностью расправило свои хвосты - Говард потер глаза. Потом разожмурился, но ничего не поменялось. Наконец недоверчивый мозг до конца проанализировал увиденное и сломался, признав: на поляне дрались и орали математические графики.  
Очухавшись, существо на ветке вдруг заметило, что рядом с ним стоял незнакомец, явно не обладавший двумерными осями икс-игрек.   
\- Привет, я парабола. А ты кто?  
\- Говард Мун, сэр.  
\- Господа, тут человек! - пронзительно заверещала парабола. Говард хотел заткнуть ей рот, но было уже поздно.   
Математические графики мгновенно расплелись и метнулись к нему. Говард шарахнулся назад, но они не трогали его, только зависли в воздухе, вибрируя и изредка что-то чирикая. Перед ним словно развернулась школьная тетрадь, только фоном служили не клеточки бумаги, а деревья, небо и цветы поляны. Графики пристально изучали его - с таким напряжением, словно решали, съедобен или несъедобен незваный гость.  
Наконец к нему приблизилась парабола - похоже, та же самая, - и спросила:  
\- Ты разбираешься в математике?  
Целую минуту Говард мучительно выбирал, сказать правду или соврать? Он выбрал нечто среднее:  
\- Не очень, сэр.  
\- Но ты можешь отличить синус от косинуса?  
\- Н-наверное...  
Вперед тут же вылетели два графика, абсолютно одинаковых и похожих на змеек.  
\- Скажи, кто из нас идет правильно? - потребовал кто-то из из них.  
Говард в ужасе переводил взгляд с одного на другой и не знал, что сказать. Ответа просто не было: он так давно закончил школу, что все знания давным-давно самопохоронились под отложениями текущих вопросов. Он понимал, что наугад выбрать не мог - ему в любом случае настучала бы по голове партия сторонников синуса или косинуса. И он сказал:  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Обманщик! - завопила парабола. - Обманщик!  
И обозленные графики накинулись на него всем скопом, больно клюя по голове, хлеща по всему телу. Даже противоклещевой костюм совершенно не спасал от метких ударов. По отдельности еще ничего - как хворостиной протянуть. Но их было слишком много, и град побоев сыпался на него так мощно и так жестоко, что в какой-то момент Говард просто отключился.  
**  
На сей раз Винс отреагировал на записку сразу, памятуя о двух предыдущих исчезновениях. Поход в лес выбивался из обычного расписания. Поэтому он отнес бумажку Набу и спросил, где Говард.  
Шаман затянулся дымом глубоко-глубоко, минуту повращался на стуле туда-сюда - длинная кишка кальяна при этом угрожающе обматывалась вокруг него, но тут же распускала извивы обратно. Винс нервно следил за ней, ведь в данный момент Набу требовался ему живым и здоровым.  
Наконец, шаман изрек:  
\- Он в лесу.  
\- Это я и без тебя знаю! - Винс закатил глаза. - Где именно он находится?  
\- Тебе нужно бежать очень быстро, потому что ему грозит страшная гибель. На, возьми клубок, он проведет тебя на место.  
**  
Когда Говард очнулся, он обнаружил, что лежит на земле и не может пошевелиться. В панике подергал руками - оказалось, что он связан с головы до ног, буквально спеленут синусами. Свободные же графики реяли над ним в воздухе, угрожающе перекликиваясь между собой.  
\- Удушить!  
\- Повесить на дереве!  
\- Заколоть!  
\- Скрутить в нитку!  
\- О боже, - простонал Говард.  
И тут, словно святой народу, явился нежданный спаситель. Винс вышел на поляну. Графики тут же кинулись к нему.  
\- В школе учился?  
Говард похолодел - ведь его друг закончил школу с тройками, а по математике у него вообще был полный швах! Ну, все, пора прощаться с жизнью, решил он. Злые графики казнят обоих. И никто никогда не узнает об их страшной судьбе. А потом, возможно, эти негодяи решат полететь в город! О, какое страшное будущее ждет человечество!   
Тем временем Винс ответил:  
\- Конечно!  
\- Синус от косинуса отличишь?  
\- Проще пареной репы!  
\- Ну! Скажи, кто из нас идет правильно?!  
\- Ребята, да вы оба правильные.  
Воцарилась озадаченная тишина. Графики переглядывались. Одна из змеек недоверчиво уточнила:  
\- Оба правильные? Можно и так, и так?  
\- Конечно! - ослепительно улыбнулся Винс.  
Пораженные математические графики взорвались радостными воплями. Даже те, что связывали Говарда, не смогли удержаться - все, как один, взлетели в воздух и принялись счастливо кувыркаться, крепко обнимаясь друг с другом.  
\- Спасибо тебе, добрый человек! Спасибо!  
Винс польщенно улыбнулся, но все же первым делом бросился к Говарду. Графики, празднуя нежданное решение проблемы, не обращали на них внимания.   
\- Говард, пошли домой.  
**  
К вечеру Говард отлежался и отошел от стресса. Выйдя на кухню, он увидел Винса с кружкой чая и журналом "Супермода". Все, как всегда. Это было так привычно и так успокаивающе, что Мун умилился чуть ли не до слез. Налив чаю и себе, он уселся напротив друга и спросил:  
\- Откуда ты знал про графики? Ты же по математике получал только двойки.  
\- Я и не знал, - пожал плечами Винс, отвлекаясь от журнала. - Просто смысл спорить о том, что правильно, а что неправильно, если все равно все разные?  
Говард, не найдя, что ответить, взял овсяное печенье из вазочки. За окном садилось солнце, и рядом с ним на небосклоне уже проступала огромная желтая луна. Пригород ложился спать, и на чердаке дома негромко ухал шаман. Возможно, он превращался в сову.


End file.
